THE HORRORS OF BABYSITTING
by Rogue14
Summary: Two eight year olds need a babysitter, Kitty needs a car. Their parents offer twenty thousand dollars for a sitter, Kitty accepts the job. Kitty needs help, so Rogue is dragged into helping her, but what happens when the twin angels turn out to be devils?
1. Default Chapter

"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pleasee!"  
  
"No! No! No and NO!" Jean screamed.  
  
"Like what's wrong with me having a car? You have a car, Scott has a car, Bobby may get one, so what difference would it make if I get one?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Difference?" Jean said as images of burning cars and Kitty driving like a maniac ran through her head.  
  
"And I'm only asking you to help me with thi—"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But just read th—" Kitty was again cut in when she was trying to show her something.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright! But you'll be sorry!" Kitty muttered as she walked away.   
  
"I'll be sorry if I had helped you," Jean said to herself as she watched her go to her room. ~Babysitting?! She has to be kidding! I have enough trouble babysitting these guys!~  
  
  
  
  
"Roguey!" Kitty cooed coming into the room.  
  
"The answer is no!" Rogue answered, not even looking up from her book she was reading.  
  
"But you didn't even list—"  
  
"La la la! Ah can't hear ya!" Rogue shouted plugging her ears with a pillow.  
  
"You'll hear me when I say, I'll share the money with you!"  
  
"Money?" Rogue said removing the pillow from her head. "What money?"  
  
"The money I'm going to make to buy a car," Kitty replied.  
  
"Which car? What money?"  
  
"This!" she said coming over to the bed and handing her the newspaper.  
  
"What? Ya're goin ta go out with a rich guy!" Rogue exclaimed after reading the personals page.  
  
"Not that one! This!" she said tapping on the corner of the page.  
  
"Hmmm… babysitter wanted…. blah blah blah…evenin till midnitght blah blah blah…..will be paid TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!!" Rogue screeched after reading the last line. "This has ta be a hoax!"  
  
"No hoax, I've called the Anderson's residence and they sound pretty serious and desperate so we—"   
  
"Not 'we', ya! Ah'm not gonna baby-sit some brat!"  
  
"Like I can't handle two kids at once so I need—"  
  
"Ah'm not gonna babysit a couple of brats!"  
  
"C'mon please!" Kitty begged. "I'll give you ten percent—"  
  
"Sixty!"  
  
"Hey! That is like too much! Just twenty!"  
  
"Sixty or fifty or the deal's off!"  
  
"Forty!"  
  
"Hmmm…Ah wonder if anyone else would like ta go with—"  
  
"Alright fifty!" she said between gritted teeth.   
  
"Ok, so when do we go?" Rogue asked getting up.  
  
"Just after you change your clothes," Kitty said moving towards the closet.  
  
"No way! Then Ah want ninety-percent!"  
  
"Hey! They're parents won't allow a Goth in the house, they may think you're a bad influence."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well hello there! You must be Katherine and you are?" The woman asked looking at Rogue who was behind Kitty.  
  
"Rogue," Rogue answered.  
  
"Hello, please come in!"  
  
"Won't let Goths in the house, huh?" Rogue whispered to Kitty.  
  
"Whatever!" she whispered back. "Nice place you got here Mrs. Anderson." Kitty commented observing the house.  
  
"Thank you!" she said then went on explaining about what to do and all. "……Ok so food is in the fridge, you can micro it and bedtime by nine," Mrs. Anderson explained.  
  
"Ok! So like, where are the twins?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Andy and Riley? They're upstairs," she answered as she led them up.  
  
"Hmmm… they don't seem like the type ta offer twenty thousand dollars," Rogue whispered to Kitty. "It's just a normal house. You should again ask so that Ah won't have ta babysit on cheap rates."  
  
"Ok," she whispered back then turned to her. "Uh…excuse me Mrs. Anderson, but it's really twenty thousand dollars and not twenty dollars you're giving, right?"  
  
"Just like the ad says, twenty thousand dollars," she answered.  
  
"Alright!" Kitty said.  
  
"And here are my little twins," Mrs. Anderson said as she lead them into a room where two eight year olds were playing video games. "Turn that thing off! I want you to meet someone!" their mother screamed over the blaring sound.  
  
"Ok!" one of the boy shouted and switched off the game.  
  
"Boys, say hello to Katherine and Rouge!"  
  
"Umm..that's Rogue," Rogue corrected.  
  
"Hi Katherine!" the twins greeted in unison smiling at Kitty then turned to Rogue. "Hi Rouge!"  
  
"Like hi! Just call me Kitty ok?" Kitty said smiling at them.  
  
"Ok, Kitty," Andy said, shrugging.  
  
"Do we have to call her something else too?" Riley asked, pointing at Rogue.  
  
"That really won't be necessary!" Rogue said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Who are they Mom?" Andy asked.  
  
"Your new babysitters," Mrs. Anderson replied.  
  
"Why? Where did Melissa go?" Riley asked.  
  
"She's still …..recovering," she answered slowly.  
  
"Oh? But there were so many things we wanted to do to—with her," Andy said.  
  
"Don't worry Riley!" Kitty said looking at Andy. "We can start where she left off!"  
  
"Really? That's sooo…'nice' of you. And by the way I'm Andy," Andy said, smiling.  
  
"Oh!" Kitty uttered realizing her error. "Guess I'll take more time than I like, thought to figure you guys out."  
  
"Honey! Come on or we're going to be late!" a male voice shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Mrs. Anderson shouted in reply. "Ok! Now that all introductions have been made, it's time we finally leave," Mrs. Anderson said as she went out of the room then started descending down the stairs.  
  
"When will you come back?" Andy asked coming over to her.  
  
"Around midnight," she answered.  
  
"That's is sooo long. We'll miss you," he said.  
  
"Don't worry honey, you have Katherine and Rouge to keep you company."  
  
"Like yeah," Kitty said coming over. "Don't worry! We're going to have lots of fun!"  
  
"Ok, Kitty…" Andy said, a sly smile forming on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
"Hi!" Riley said cheerfully to Rogue who had been standing in the doorway watching Kitty, Andy and Mrs. Anderson go downstairs. "Hellooo! Are you there?" he said, waving his hands in front of her face.  
Rogue ignored him and walked past him.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Riley cried, blocking her path.  
  
"What da ya want?" Rogue asked raising her brow.  
  
"Just wondering, why you wearing so much makeup?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"But you look like a vampire!" he said then gasped. "You're not a vamp? Are you?"  
  
"No!" she growled pushing him aside hard.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Riley said, a slight trace of anger in his voice.  
  
"Ah don't know the meanin of the word!" she snapped as she was climbing down the stairs.  
  
"Well then, I suppose you don't know what 'watch out' means either," Riley shouted.  
  
"Why don't ya just shut up—Ahhhh!" Rogue screamed when she felt herself tumbling down the stairs.   
  
"I guess 'look before you leap' doesn't sound familiar to you either!" Riley shouted when Rogue landed on the floor.  
  
"Ya!" she screeched, jerking her head up. "Ya did this!"  
  
"You shouldn't blame me for your own 'clumsiness'!" Riley retorted.  
  
"Why ya little—" Rogue was slowly getting up when Mrs. Anderson appeared.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Mrs. Anderson asked when she saw Rogue get up from the floor.  
  
"Fine!" she answered between gritted teeth rubbing her arm.  
  
"Riley?" Mrs. Anderson asked frowning when he came down the stairs with a can of spray.  
  
"Hey Mom! She kind of tripped. Here," he said, handing Rogue the spray.  
  
"Riley…"  
  
"She tripped I swear!"   
  
Mrs. Anderson sighed. "Come on!" she muttered as she dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Devil!" Rogue grumbled as she began to shake the can then pulled up her sleeve and sprayed it on her arm. "What the—pesticide?!" she screeched when the familiar smell of bug poison reached her nose then her skin started burning. "Water! Water! Ah need water!" she shrieked and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Where were you?" Kitty asked when Rogue ran past her stopping near the sink. "Uh….like, what are you doing?"  
  
"Washing my wounded and burned arm," Rogue replied glaring at Riley who was also staring at her. "Kitty listen! This is a mistake! We're goin ta babysit a couple of devils!" whispered to Kitty as she washed her arm.  
  
"Devils? You're crazy! Look at that smile. It's like, sooo angelic," Kitty whispered back when Andy smiled at her.  
  
"Well then, everything's set so we're off," Mr. Anderson said coming into the kitchen. "If there's any problem, call us on this number," he said handing Kitty a piece of paper.  
  
"Like ok!" Kitty said.  
  
"And BEHAVE I mean it!" Mrs. Anderson said giving the twins a long stern look. "If something happens, you two are grounded, forever!" she said as she walked out. "And this time, I'm serious!"  
  
"Ok!" the twins said in unison.  
  
"What do think she like, meant by that?" Kitty whispered to Rogue. Just as she shut the door, Rogue and Kitty felt the rug from underneath them disappear.  
  
"This!" Rogue moaned.  
  
  
SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? WORTH CONTINUING? REVIEWS PLZ! 


	2. Fun time?

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. Really sorry for the late update, I was busy with exams. So here it is. Enjoy. 

"Wh—What happened?!" Kitty exclaimed when she was facing the ceiling.

"You know, you two ought to be watching us instead of lying on the floor." Riley said then started giggling.

"Why ya little brats!" Rogue growled angrily getting on her feet.

"You shouldn't call us bad names!" Andy warned.

"That's not what else Ah'm gonna call you!"

"Hey! Hey! Rogue, take it easy!" Kitty whispered putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Excuse me, but did you say accident? Kitty, rugs don't move by themselves unless it's Jean—Unless someone pulled it!"

"Ok, so why are you looking at us?" Riley asked when Rogue was glaring at him and Andy.

"Rogue c'mon, if we're nice to them they'll see—"

"Why don't Ah make it easy on us and them?" Rogue said removing one of her gloves.

"Hey! Are you gonna spank us? That'll be child abuse!" Riley said when Rogue was slowly moving towards them.

"What?! Rogue! Are you like, crazy?!" Kitty cried pulling her back. "The next thing we want is a sixteen year old acting like an eight year old!"

"Fine, Ah'll be 'nice' ta them! Ah'll be sooo 'nice' that Ah'll set an example for everybody about what 'nice' means! Now wouldn't that be 'nice' of me being 'nice'?"

"Or you could just watch TV while we go and play games or something."

"That is sooo 'nice' of you," Rogue said then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Then of course, you'll get ten percent of the money," Kitty's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Why don't Ah put all of you ta sleep? Wouldn't that be 'nice'?" Rogue asked between gritted teeth.

"If other factors remain same—okay let's go!" she grabbed the twins and led them out of the kitchen.

"Boy! She has serious problems!" Riley said.

"I'll say!" Andy agreed. "So what do we do now?" Andy asked Kitty.

"Duh! Play!" Kitty said as they went upstairs.

****************************************************************************************

_"In other news—Pour one cup of—Oh! I love you!—Kill them all of them—"_

Rogue sighed as she changed the channels ~Gawd this is borin! But at least it's peace and—"Oof! What in the world?!" she exclaimed when someone jumped on her and knocked her off the sofa.

"Hi Lady Dracula!" Riley said cheerfully who was on top of her. "You want to play too?"

"Get off me you brat!" Rogue shouted pushing him off and getting up. "What the—" Rogue was unable to complete her sentence when a pillow hit her across the face. She spun around to see who the pillow thrower was when another but more harder thing hit her forehead and she fell back.

"Ha! I told you I'll get you Riley!" Andy shouted

"Sorry but you just hit a vampire!" Riley said pointing at Rogue on the floor groaning.

"Oops!" Andy uttered.

"Hey! No throwing of hard stuff you could like—" Kitty stopped when she caught sight of Rogue. "Hurt someone—Uh-oh, Rogue, are you alright?" she asked worriedly coming over to her and bending down.

"Of course she's alright! You'll need a stake to kill her!" Riley pointed out.

Rogue's hand shot up taking hold of Kitty's shirt and pulling her near her face

"O god! She's alive! Get a stake, quick!" Riley shouted at Andy who dashed off

"Why da Ah think that ya're gettin the best of this job?!" Rogue said angrily.

"Because you're not spending time with the kids," Kitty said.

"I got holy water!" Andy said holding a jug of water in his hands.

"Come on!" Kitty helped Rogue back on her feet. "This is why I said that I need your help."

"Throw it on her!" Riley ordered.

"Huh—Ahhh!" Rogue screamed when a splash of water hit her face.

"Andy what are you like doing?!" Kitty exclaimed looking at the wet Rogue who was coughing.

"Saving you…" Andy said proudly.

"T-That—*cough!* —is—*cough!* —it!" Rogue said in frustration. "These brats need ta be punished!!"

"Kitty!" Andy quickly hid behind Kitty.

"Oh yeah? You have to kill us first!" Riley said taking a fighting position. "Bring it on! I know kung-fu!"

"Riley no!" Kitty came inbetween Rogue and Riley just as Rogue was about to attack him. "No violence! It's bad. Now let's go and play something else and leave Rogue alone," Kitty said and quickly dragged twins out of the TV room.

"Hey Kitty I just remembered something," Riley said suddenly. "Bunny's in the basement. Can you please get her out? It's time to feed her."

"Sure, you know I just love cute fluffy rabbits," Kitty said smiling. "But why are you keeping her in the basement?"

"We'll keep her in a garden just as soon as we find a bigger place. People here would try to hurt her," Andy told her.

"That's so cruel!" Kitty said disbelievingly. "The poor thing must be frightened!"

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "The basement light not working." Andy went to the drawers and pulled out a flashlight then handed it to Kitty. "You'll need this."

"Thanks," she said then descended into the basement. "Here bunny, bunny!" Kitty called into the darkness. "I don't see her!"

"Oh she's there! She likes hiding in the dark!" Andy shouted.

 "Bunny?" they heard Kitty's voice then a crash. "I'm ok! Just got tripped by a rope!"

"Hey Kitty! That rope wouldn't be green and slimy in colour?" Riley asked.

"Wait! Yeah, it—O my god!" they heard Kitty shriek followed by a bloodcurdling scream. "Snake! It's a snake!"

"It's not a snake, it's an anaconda!" Riley shouted.

A screaming Kitty burst out of the basement and ran off.

"Hey! Aren't babysitters suppose to protect us with our lives?" Andy asked Riley as 'Bunny' slithered out.

"Hey Bunny! I'm sorry but I don't have any food right now," Riley told Bunny who was coiling itself around Riley's legs. "Wait! There's a vampire in the TV room. She looks delicious. C'mon!"

**************************************************************************************

"Child lock off," Rogue said to herself pressing a button on the remote. "Now ta see if they have more than two…. Hundred…. channels…." Rogue trailed off when she saw the first hidden channel. ~Eeow~ she thought disgusted and changed the channel. She quickly looked sideways to see if anyone was there. Not a soul. Rogue changed back to the previous channel and put it on mute, just in case. "At least it's…Whoa! Interesting…" Rogue stared at the screen her mouth wide open. "Now that's something new…."

"Roguuuuuuuuuueeeeeee!!!" a screaming Kitty phased through the wall and climbed on top of Rogue knocking the remote out of her hand.

"Kitty!" she exclaimed. "Ah—It was an accident! Ah can explain!"

"Big monster snake in the basement!!!!" she screamed shaking her furiously.

"W-W-What?!" Rogue asked shakily for the fact she was being shaken by Kitty.

"Sna—That!" she screamed pointing at something before phasing through Rogue and hiding behind her back. "Kill it!" Kitty screamed.

"That's it?! You're afraid of a little snake?" Rogue asked when she heard a hissing sound. "Gawd Kitty!"

The 'little snake' suddenly rose up resulting in an ear piercing scream from Rogue and Kitty leaving Rogue and hiding behind the sofa. With a quick motion, Bunny had his hold on Rogue and continued to wrap itself around her.

"Like what are you waiting for?" Kitty screamed. "Kill it—Ahhhhhh!!!!" she let out a scream when she caught sight of the TV screen. "You—You've been watching this all the time?!"

"N-No!" Rogue could barely speak as she felt the reptile's body slowly crushing hers. "Help…" Rogue said in a tiny voice which Kitty didn't hear as all her five senses were busy with the things happening on the TV.

"That is like the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh look!" Riley said when he entered the TV room with Andy. "Bunny loves you!" Riley told Rogue whom Bunny was about to consume. "Hey Bunny, we found a rat for you. C'mon! Eating vampires could give you a stomach ache," he said.

Bunny released its death grip on Rogue who fell down on the carpet gasping for air and half paralyzed. Bunny then followed Riley out of the room.

"You know," Andy sat down beside Rogue. "The baby-sitter before Melissa disappeared when Bunny played with her, but I'm glad you didn't disappear," he said smiling at her. "Mom sounded serious when she said she'll ground…us…" Andy trailed off when his eyes fell upon the TV.  "Hey! What is that boy doing to that girl?" Andy asked.

"O god!" Kitty screeched snapping out of her trance by Andy's voice. She rushed towards the TV and switched it off.

"What was it huh? C'mon! tell me!!" Andy asked excitedly.

"Uh….." Kitty probed her brain for a decent excuse. "W-Wrestling! Yeah! New type of wrestling," Kitty said blushing a little.

"Can we please wrestle? Please?"

 "No!" Kitty screamed in horror as disgusting images flashed through her head. ~Eeow!~ "You could—Err…get hurt or something."

Riley who was standing in the doorway snorted. "I know everything already. But Andy doesn't!"

"Kitty c'mon tell me!" Andy begged. "Riley doesn't tell me! Mom and Dad don't tell me! Who should I go to?"

Kitty ignored his question. "Uh—I'll…just go and…make dinner and—Where's the killer snake?!" Kitty asked Riley a bit angry.

"Kitty?" Andy called her.

"In the basement back in her tank," Riley answered.

"Do you know it could've killed us all?!" Kitty shouted.

"Uh…Kitty?" Andy again called her.

"She's our pet!" Andy shot back. "What's the big deal in keeping an anaconda for a pet?!"

"Alright!" Kitty shouted in frustration. "This must be the first time I've seen someone keeping a large snake for a pet. So okay! I'll deal with it!" 

"Kitty!!!" Andy shouted.

"What?!" Kitty yelled back.

"What was the boy doing to that girl?" he asked.

"Uh…Rogue knows everything—" Kitty got a murderous glare from Rogue. "Ask her and I'll get dinner ready," she said quickly and left.

"C'mon Rogue tell me!" Andy urged. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked when Rogue was just glaring at him. "Are you dead?" he brought his face close to Rogue's to observe her.

~That's it you little brat! Just a little further and Ah'll give you a taste of death~ Rogue said to him mentally as she couldn't speak. She tried to move her head forward but it was no good. 

"Andy! Stay away from her she can bite you!" Riley pulled his brother back. "I'll tell you everything Andy," Riley said glaring at Rogue. "She's a vampire. She might try to do that thing you're asking about to you before sucking your blood," he told Andy as they walked out of the TV room.

Rogue couldn't believe her ears. ~You—You little—Ooooooooo—Ugh! Ah'll murder them both! Just as this stupid paralysis wears off Ah'll—Oh no!~ Rogue thought in sheer terror when she heard a hissing sound. ~That can't be good~ 

*****************************************************************************************


	3. Dinner time

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Sorry for the late update. I had a major writer's block. Ok now enjoy and don't forget to review.

**********************************************************************************************

"Food! Feed me!" Riley moaned banging on the table as Kitty quickly put the food in the microwave.

"Just hold on," Kitty said as she set the timer. "Rogue! C'mon and help me here!" Kitty called. "Now where is she?" Kitty wondered.

"Probably playing with Bunny," Andy whispered in Riley's ear and they both snickered.

"Here," Rogue suddenly entered the kitchen startling the twins. "What issss it?"

"Dinner," Kitty said. "And you're helping me set the table."

"Ssssure," Rogue grumbled as she took two glasses. "Ah'm doin thisss iss jussst for the money…."

"Why are you hissing?" Kitty asked.

"Yesssssss Rouge. Why are you hissssingggggg?" Riley repeated as Rogue was putting down a glass on the table.

"Sssshut up!" Rogue snapped and accidentally crushed the glass in her right hand.

"Whoa!" Riley and Andy started in awe while Kitty was slightly stunned. "Cool! Do it again!"

"Why don't Ah crusssssh you thisss time?" Rogue asked angrily putting the other glass down as gently as she could. 

"Alright! Time out!" Kitty said pushing Rogue back then dragged towards the corner. "Dinner time, then bed time. Then we relax…" she whispered into Rogue's ear.

"Yeah sssure," Rogue said not at all pleased.

"Hey Rouge! Crush this!" Riley said holding up a fork

"It'sss Rogue!" Rogue snapped as she stomped towards the table and took a seat opposite to the twins.

"Rogue? Doesn't Rogue mean dishonest or unprincipled person, mischievous person, wild fierce animal driven away—" Riley was reading from his electronic dictionary when Rogue cut him in.

"Alright Ah get it already!"

"So what's your real name?" Andy asked.

"Ah don't know."

"What? Your parents didn't name you?"

"Ah…Ah don't have any parents," Rogue said slowly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Riley then turned to Andy. "Told you she's a vamp!" he whispered. "She must've killed her parents two centuries ago!" He turned to Rogue. "Oh, don't worry. We'll name you! How about Oliver? Oliver Twist?"

"How about Elizabeth?" Andy suggested

"How about Sonia?"

"How about Jean?"

"Jean?" Kitty giggled. "O yeah! Like, that'll suit her."

"How about Vamperella?" Andy suggested.

"How about ya all SHUT UP!" Rogue shouted in frustration.

"Shut up? Yes! That's perfect!" Riley said clasping his hands together. 

Kitty even snickered.

Rogue gave her a glare.

"So shut up! Whatcha doin these days?" Riley asked amused.

"You better knock it off or Ah'll—"

"Alright! Dinner's served!" Kitty said placing a dish infront of Riley and Andy. "Eat up."

"What… is… this?" Andy asked making a disgusted face.

"Liver and onions," Kitty replied.

"Whose liver is it?" Riley asked then turned to Rogue. "You killed someone then cooked his liver and now you want us to eat it? No way!"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"C'mon your Mom made it! Eat already!" Kitty said taking a seat next to Rogue.

"Shouldn't you check if it's…....ok or not?" Riley said.

"Of course it's ok! Your Mom made it," Kitty said a little irritated. 

"But still you know… what if it expired or something?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should check it," he said pushing his plate forward. "I don't want to die."

"Well Ah wish you would," Rogue muttered.

"I'm…." Kitty stared at the food. "I'm a…I'm a vegetarian. Rogue why don't you like, check it?"

"The hell Ah won't!"

"C'mon Rogue! It's our responsibility for their well being."

"Yeah, if something happened to us, my Dad is going to get a good lawyer and—" Riley was saying when Kitty cut in.

"And we come back to the part where Rogue is going to check if this is poison or not," she said pushing the plate towards Rogue.

"Poison? It's poison you want me ta check?!" Rogue bolted up from her seat alarmed.

"Just a figure of speech," Kitty assured her.

"Not it isn't!"

"Hey! Why are you so worried?" Riley asked Rogue. "You're a vampire. You won't die unless you drink holy water or get stake—"

"You better watch your mouth!" Rogue warned.

"Hey! We have proof you're a vamp!" Andy came to his brother's rescue.

"O really?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

Andy nodded then began. "First, you came just when the sun disappeared."

"That's when the babysittin job started!"

"And you're pale!" Riley pointed out.

"Very pale!" Andy chimed.

"Makeup."

"And you're dark and all!"

"Ah like ta dress that way!"

"And now you're refusing to eat this!"

"Ah don't like it!"

"Which means…."

 "You're a vampire!" Andy and Riley both finished.

"That means Ah'm a Goth!"

"Goth? Sounds like a species of vampire to me," Riley said glaring at Rogue.

"C'mon Rogue, just show them you can do it, they have to be in bed by nine," Kitty said.

"Yeah Shut up! Show us!"

"My name is Rogue!" Rogue snapped.

"We'll remember that, Shut Up…" Riley said.

"Ugh! Would you just eat it?!" Kitty shouted frustrated.

"Ah'm goin ta kill you for this," Rogue threatened. She hesitantly took a knife and a fork. She then cut a piece and plopped it in her mouth. "Done!" 

"You didn't swallow it," Riley noted.

Rogue gave him a dirty look and swallowed it.

"Well?" Kitty asked curiously. "How is it?"

"It's… ok…" Rogue replied after a while. "Now eat!" she said pushing the plate towards Andy.

"I'm not going to eat that!"

"Why ever not?" Rogue asked between gritted teeth.

"You touched it!"

"So?"

"So, it has your fungus! I don't want to get your fungus!"

"Then Ah'll make you eat it!" Rogue said getting up and moving towards Andy. "Eat!" she ordered.

"Nope!" he shook his head. "Sorry! I want pizza!"

"Well, isn't that disappointing," Rogue said grabbing Andy's wrist. "Eat! Or else Ah'm goin ta crush you like a little insect!"

"You're scaring me," Andy said in a tiny voice as he tried to wriggle his wrist out of her tight grip.

"Uh, Rogue just leave it," Kitty said when she noticed Andy's eyes getting misty.

"Ah'm not leavin it!" she told Kitty before turning back to Andy. "Now eat or Ah'll shove it in your throat!"

That did it and Andy burst into tears.

"Rogue!" Kitty shot up from her place and towards Andy. "I can't believe you!" she wrapped her hands around Andy and started to comfort him. 

"You are a cruel person Shut Up!" Riley said icily

"There there Andy. Don't cry. C'mon we'll order a pizza," she said and gently lifted the boy up. As Kitty walked out carrying Andy, he looked over her shoulder and smiled then stuck his tongue out at Rogue.

"Why that little—" Rogue started cursing. 

"Hey Shut Up!" Riley called. "Lift me up too!" he said spreading his arms.

Rogue growled and shoved him out of the way before exiting the kitchen.

"I'm going to tell on you!" Riley shouted.

**********************************************************************************************


	4. Bathroom Time!

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. Really really sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy and also my fics got deleted when a stupid virus hit so I was and still am having trouble remembering what the hell I wrote. Also since I'm doing A-Levels(which is harder than anything) I can't get time to update more often. Well anywayz, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review. ************************************************************************  
  
Rogue panted in exhaustion as she slowly walked out of the bathroom. This would've been her fourth trip in half an hour. Her brain was too numb to figure out what had caused it but the giggling of two boys from somewhere in the house made everything crystal clear.  
  
"Can't we stay awake a little more Kitty?" Riley asked Kitty as they walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry, but your Mom said you have to be in bed by nine," Kitty answered as she gave him a gentle push into the bathroom. "Now go and get ready."  
  
Rogue quickly took a hold of Kitty's shirt. "Ah need ta kill someone...." she whispered in her ear.  
  
Kitty gulped and nervously chuckled. "Err...okay..." she hesitantly pulled herself back.  
  
"Oh man!" Riley held up his nose as he walked inside the bathroom. "Who died in here?" he turned to Rogue. "Who did you kill in here 'Shut Up'?"  
  
Rogue let out a bloodcurdling scream and was lunging at him but Riley quickly slammed the bathroom door shut.  
  
"Ah'll kill you for poisonin the food ya hear me?!" she screamed banging on the door. "Ah'll kill you!!!!!"  
  
"Ssshhh! I'm trying to do number two!" Riley's voice said from the other side of the door. "I need to concentrate..."  
  
"You come out right now and--Oh! Oooo..." Rogue suddenly groaned and clutched her stomach. "Not again!" She started banging on the door desperately. "Get out of there Ah need ta go!"  
  
"Can't! It's half-way out!" Riley's answer came from the other side followed by a number of grunts.  
  
Rogue with great difficultly, went to the other room and towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm in here!" Andy's voice shouted from the other side when she knocked. "Go away!"  
  
"O man!" Rogue went to another room which, unluckily, was a study room and to her horror, all the rest of the rooms didn't have a bathroom! "Are there only two God damn bathrooms in the whole house?!!!"  
  
"Hold it for a while Rogue!" Kitty urged.  
  
"No Ah can't hold it!" Rogue screamed hopping up and down wildly. There was only one thing to do.  
  
She ran downstairs and out through the front door into the lawn. "Uh....Oh! Oh!" she grunted as she hopped clutching her stomach, to the other side of the road. She stopped on the porch of another house then frantically started ringing the doorbell.  
  
A small kid, presumably four, wearing his pajamas, answered the door.  
  
"Kid...need to use the--"  
  
"Monster!" the boy screamed in sheer terror and slammed the door shut.  
  
Rogue was running out of time and proceeded to the next house. She was about to ring the bell when she noticed the door slightly open. Her stomach churned violently and she dashed inside, not bothering to make her presence aware to the residents of the house.  
  
She gasped in delight when she spotted what she had been searching for and made a mad dash inside. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally came out. "Aha...." she took deep breaths of relief.  
  
"Hold it right there Little Red Riding Hood!" a woman's voice said followed by the sound of a weapon loading.  
  
Rogue gulped as she slowly turned to face the person. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her.  
  
"Looks like Granny's got a Big Bad Wolf in a sheep's clothing in the house," said an old woman, with curlers in her hair, face all green with a beauty mask, a cigar in her mouth and a shot gun loaded and aimed at Rogue's head in her hands.  
  
Rogue quickly shook herself from the shock and made a mad rush out of the nearby window.  
  
"Come back here sweetheart!" the old woman screamed and started shooting at Rogue as she ran across the lawn. "Granny wants to show you where she keeps her money!"  
  
Rogue didn't look back and kept running wildly as Granny kept shooting but luckily missed her every time. She suddenly hit the chain of a dog tied to a nearby fence.  
  
"Go get the wolf my pretty fox!" she yelled and started laughing insanely and to Rogue's utter horror, the dog seemed to obey her!  
  
"Ah'll murder every kid in the world!" Rogue screamed as the dog barked relentlessly chasing her. *************************************************************************  
  
"Oh! Insane Granny must've found a burglar!" Riley said as they heard the sound of gunshots.  
  
"Insane Granny?" Kitty asked raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah!" Andy chuckled. "She thinks she's Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma!"  
  
Kitty laughed. "What an imagination you guys have!"  
  
"And she painted her dog to look like the Hound of Baskerville!" Riley grinned.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right...Oh!" she frowned when she heard the bell ring. "You guys stay here. I'll go check who it is," with that she left the room and went downstairs. She stopped at the front door and opened it to find Rogue there.  
  
"Like where did you go? Are you alright?" Kitty asked Rogue worriedly.  
  
Rogue didn't reply and kept staring ahead with an empty expression.  
  
"Come on! Say something!" Kitty grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "You're scaring me...."  
  
"....She's....crazy....." Rogue said after a few seconds as she slowly walked into the house with a blank expression. "A-Ah should've rang the bell...."  
  
"Uh...what?" Kitty asked confused.  
  
"Little Red Riding Hood...." Rogue mumbled as she wobbled. She blinked and her hands slowly moved to her stomach. She again blinked and seemed to hold back tears. "Ah'm never goin ta the bathroom again....." ************************************************************************ 


End file.
